Men of science
by Lucy Gore
Summary: The nazi doctor is involved with the Illuminati and a strange girl found in an asylum, what are the connections?   what is really going on?
1. Introducingwho?

**IF you have any questions pertaining to this story, do NOT hesitate to ask me, i accept constructive or destructive criticism.**

* * *

><p>The sedatives that had forcefully been injected in my blood stream had begun to kick in even before<br>I lost consciousness; my ears painfully ringing, numbing out the loud groans, screams and gunshots,  
>If I strained my ears well enough I could hear flesh being swiftly cut by a razor sharp hunting knife.<br>I can't lift my arms or legs; I can barely move a finger.  
>It is painful and tedious to lift my neck, but with a little boost of energy I succeed long enough to briefly locate my surroundings.<br>A bloodied cot with restraints that had been drilled to the floor stood to my left, there was no other furniture in this small square of a room,  
>no window to keep its habitant sane, after all, it was designed to keep the insane confined.<br>Sanity is a myth in this place, a harsh situation I learned to accept not too long after my arrival;  
>learn to drown out the screams and all will be well.<br>I knew this was going to hell; i had made that conclusion even before the first accident.  
>As predicted, failure was surer than an execution performed by death itself.<br>This fact is now fearlessly snarling at us ripping off the arm of one comrade while cracking the skull of another,  
>these creatures possess many oozing wounds, sometimes missing limbs and a smell of death stronger than ten decaying elephants drenched in fish oil.<p>

Since the first day we received the first shipment of element 115, lunacy was instigated,  
>just like this terrible ringing in my ears that refuses to cease rattling my desensitized brain, I could feel it,<br>the high radiation from those fragments of meteor.  
>At first I could not believe what I was seeing, until now, there have only been 114 elements found in Earth,<br>115 doubtlessly does not belong anywhere near der Mutter Erde.  
>The energy this strange element emanated was a low effervescent buzz, constantly invading my mind, like an afterthought,<br>this might sound stupid, but it felt evil.  
>As time strolled by, this unceasing vibration grew stronger, so strong that it assaulted my head,<br>and resonated throughout my body, seeking information,  
>studying my every thought and body language.<br>This sensation drove me mad, psychosis, a serious case of agoraphobia, migraines, and random muscle spasms…  
>I wondered, am I the only one going insane?<br>My fears were answered when several coworkers tried resigning, for reasons that remained unknown to us residing in the vicinity  
>(however no one can remove themselves from such a project as this and walk away alive,<br>one would know too much about matters that must be kept undisclosed),  
>but they were dismissed and hat to keep going or….simply went missing.<br>Those remaining, I noticed, were definitely showing the same symptoms that I possessed.

It is hard to determine one's own sanity without an outsider to point it out to you,  
>and there is nowhere to go when you're feeling a little crazy and you just need a desperate breath of fresh air,<br>one must hold their breath for a long long time, however, one must breathe eventually…but that part never goes right, does it?

The situation, I think, spiraled downward when the deadline drew closer and closer to its end, things became stressful,  
>there was nothing we could do that wasn't a bad idea to meet the closing date, so in the end,<br>after much debate and many painfully regretful votes…we, as a group took a decision to speed up the procedures, endangering the project itself;  
>(and ourselves, but we didn't know that at the time)<br>Even If we would have stuck with the original procedure, this certain assignment would not have been completed at any time.  
>We had decided that we no longer cared about this project, we just wanted it over with so as to leave,<br>to run away, as far away from this god forsaken place as possible…or else our minds would forever be lost.

Thinking back, I wonder if my parents would still be proud of me…  
>my father and mutter were very humble people, with four children.<br>They could have lived a comfortable life in a more than spacious house in the heart of Berlin working in the family business of industrial manufacturing; instead they chose to live out in the mountains,  
>refusing to accept the industrial era for its power and glory.<br>I had other plans, however.  
>As a child, I was always curious of technology and wanted most desperately to know everything I could get my hands on,<br>milking goats and preparing the crops everyday was not the way I wanted to live my entire life,  
>meine drei brüder were turned out to be as humble as my parents and wished to stay in der Bauernhof and expand it.<br>They would be fine young men that would later marry and have their own family,  
>and would finish constructing the house my father worked tireless hours on to fit twenty people, if necessary.<br>I, however, I was just a woman; I had no say in anything and was expected to marry some disgusting stinkenden bauern!

This was not the life I wished to lead, so, after many arguments and long discussions,  
>I was able to convince my mutter and father to let me go live with my onkel and tante and my two female cousins and one male cousin.<br>My onkel was more like a father to me, he taught me many things, the English language, Greek, Latin, and of course, how to read and write, in return,  
>I would have to read to him stories of the old Greek mythology every night before bed,<br>after every chapter he would quiz me to see if I really paid attention.  
>Several years I spent, reading different books, learning, patiently, learning.<br>Eventually, my onkel decided I was fit to go to school, he saw great potential in me,  
>I was fast at learning and had a sense of logic that was not normal for my age.<br>So I grew up a scholar, a woman of thought, who would have thought that later on  
>when I graduated from college and was well known for my superior knowledge in cognitive science,<br>the several hints and events that had happened since the first Great War would later trigger a second war, dem Zweiten Weltkrieg.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Please leave a<em>****_ review!_**

**Vocabulary**

**Mutter-mother**  
><strong>erde-earth<strong>  
><strong>Führer-leader (Adolf Hitler)<strong>  
><strong>mein drei brüder-my three brothers<strong>  
><strong>der-the<strong>  
><strong>baurenhof-barn<strong>  
><strong>stinkenden-stinky<strong>  
><strong>bauern-farmer<strong>  
><strong>Onkel-uncle<strong>  
><strong>tante-aunt<strong>  
><strong>dem Zweiten Weltkrieg-the second world war<strong>


	2. of the Bewerber rank

**Chapter two! Once more, if you have any questions, talk to this gal!**

* * *

><p>I don't agree with Großdeutsches Reich's so called Volksgemeinschaf's epitomes,<br>I was actually a follower of the Deutsches Reich before it was overthrown by the Hitler administration and began the process of taking complete power.  
>This world, is a cold place to live in, where survival is of the fittest, according to Dr. Charles Darwin.<br>So, after realizing the Nationalsozialist's swift ascent to leadership,  
>I was forced to adopt the ideals of anti-semitism and the belief that Aryan race must strive above all, and to do that,<br>they must get rid of any outsider (specifically Jewish) influence that might taint the Aryan blood or face death by the hands of National Socialists.  
>Luckily I am blue eyed, though I possess my mϋtter's thick black hair, I passed for German.<p>

Like everyone living in Germany at the time, belonging to an influential family, I was called to duty by the High Chancellor himself,  
>with no say in the matter, I was blindfolded and escorted to Reichskanzlei where I waited two days and one night for the Führer to read my files,<br>determine whether I was of use or if I should be discarded, surprisingly enough (since I am a woman),  
>his decision was to place me in the supervision of Group 935, it's leader a charmant Dr. Ludvig Maxis.<br>I was blindfolded once more and sent to the main facility Der Riese near Breslau where I was roughly given a mens  
>(women uniforms did not exist until several years later)<br>SS uniform with the rank of Bewerber and was told to sit still until Doctor Maxis had enough time to attend to me.  
>My first day there was frightening, I knew nothing of what was going on, of where I was or what I was supposed to do,<br>all that mattered, according to everyone I talked to, was to please the Führer, to prepare for war, for victory, for Germany, for Völkisch!

I was not to be trusted yet, so I was placed in a holding cell with 17 people of the same situation as mine,  
>I was the only woman aside from Sophia, a quiet and beautiful brunette with bright green eyes, she became my closest friend during this time.<br>We were given a tray filled with a disgusting 'goopy' consistency they called food three times a day and a canteen of water to share in between us,  
>everyday one of us would disappear.<br>The first to be taken away was a short stubby man who claimed to be a genius at  
>thermodynamics and magenetohydrodynamic mechanics by the name of 'Kuno Traugott',<br>good riddance, the whole time he was enraged at the poor accommodations (which I agreed 100%)  
>when he was of aristocratic descendance and therefore, by right, deserved better than the rest,<br>little did he know that those who held him here were precisely against bourgeois ideals.  
>Anyway, I was glad to rid myself of his bitching, forever irritating my eardrums, I never saw him again.<br>Not three hours after the fifteenth person was taken in the period of four days, there was a disruption outside my holding cell,  
>I was glad for there to be a change in my surroundings, I was starting to go insane by staring at the same set of bricks for four days.<p>

"Vhy is it das zhe Fϋhrer continues to sendz us incompetent idiotz?" came an angry high pitched voice that resonated throughout the walls,  
>the two guards standing idle beside the cell quickly straightened as soon as they heard this voice, which seemed to belong to someone of high rank.<br>"Das fat man knew nothing of vhat he claimed to know, only zhe basics, I do not vant more idiots in zhe work environment!  
>Instead of bringing more staff, zhe Führer should give us more funding!"<br>a rich laughter pertaining to another voice followed this statement, the sound of footsteps getting louder.  
>"Ja, ja, I know it can be frustrating, but if zhe Führer ever found out das you spoke of him like zhat,<br>he vill certainly vant your head, und vhere else vill I find such a proficient assistant such as yourself? Huh? You are valuable, Dr. Richtofen. "  
>after this sentence the owners of the voices became visible, having walked down the flight of stairs,<br>they faced each other a few feet away from the holding cell at the opposite end of the room, I could only see two tall figures in lab coats.  
>"Besides, ve ARE in dire need of staff, five people cannot start zhe whole project, let alone finish it, no no, do not be impatient,<br>my friend, zhere must be at least one person he brought us das ve can put to vork."  
>At this point, both doctors turned their attention to the holding cell where I lingered with Sophia,<br>it seemed funny how the only women in the holding cell were the only ones remaining.

"Ve are not merchandise, you know? Ve are people, und if you expect us to vork for you,  
>you should at least give us better chambers to reside in, not some old cell vhere ve have to sit in our own feces!"<br>Sophia yelled, holding onto the bars separating her and freedom, she was small, but I learned that she had a very strong temper,  
>and it would be best to avoid making her angry,<br>I witnessed that when a guard made a snide remark and she ended up choking him into unconsciousness with the strap of his own gun.  
>The two scientists, however, continued chatting with each other, completely ignoring her comment,<br>"Ah Fraue, zhe graceful counterpart of Herrer, having two delicate flovers around vould be very nice, don't you think, Dr. Richtofen?"  
>the blond doctor directed to the other brunette, whose eyes were fixed on me, I dared not shy back, so I glared back at him.<br>For what felt like an eternity we stared into each other's eyes, and then he let my gaze go and looked back at the other doctor.

"As long as zhey are useful, I have no rebukes Dr. Maxis, besides, you make all zhe calls, it is not up to me to criticize you."  
>Was the reply from the now identified Dr. Richtofen.<br>Dr. Maxis smiled pleasantly, opening the folder he had in his right hand, the other hand tracing whatever it is he was reading on the paper,  
>a minute passed and he looked up from the file, he approached the cell until he was a few feet away, Dr. Richtofen following suit.<br>"Sophia Junker, it says here zhat you graduated from zhe University of Leipzig und vere vorking for a local pharmacy until just a few months ago…  
>impressive resume, it says here you are very vell off in advanced physics und biochemistry?"<br>he was waiting for Sophia to reply, but there came none, a frown appeared on Dr. Maxis' handsome face, he couldn't be older than his early forties,  
>with aristocratic features and broad shoulders and a deep, friendly voice, all the characteristics in an ideal leader.<br>"Sophia?" he repeated, wondering if the woman had heard him right, but she only glared back at him.

"She vill not speak to you in zhese current…circumstances" I intervened, quickly glancing at Dr. Richtofen as I spoke,  
>for some reason his green orbs were unsettling, I could feel them firmly placed on me, studying me.<br>"Vhy not…." Dr. Maxis wondered, pausing to look into his file again for my name,  
>"Imelda…Imelda Fleisher, herr" I related for him, giving him a small smile, receiving a bigger one in return.<br>"Imelda, yes, danke." He said.  
>"Du erwӓhnst es, herr." I kindly replied, gaining another smile from him, his interest seemed to drift from Sophia to me;<br>he opened up his case file again and looked through its contents before directing his gaze at me once more.  
>"It says here zhat you vent to an unknown University und studied zhere for seven years,<br>you have no job record or any ozher information of zhe sort, it seems die familie has kept your information vell hidden,  
>I am surprised die Führer did not take zhis in mind vhen he sent you here."<br>I said nothing about this, it was illegal to keep ones files hidden, this seemed to spark his interest,  
>I could tell he would pester me with questions until I told him why it is I kept it hidden.<br>"My familie has done nothing, herr, I am sure some dummkopf in charge of filing papers misplaced my information after I vas transferred here.  
>I am not, howeva, in zhe mood to be interrogated at zhe moment, like meine freundin here,<br>I despise sitting behind zhese bars und vould vish to be moved to a more comfortable…cleaner place."  
>I said, inspecting my surroundings as I spoke the word 'cleaner' hoping that these two men were rational and would react to my outburst in a good way.<p>

Luckily, was a merciful man in a sea of fiends, he smiled kindly at us before turning around and walking away.  
>"Very vell, I vill have a room prepared for zhe two of you, Dr. Richtofen und I vill interview you individually when you have been taken care of, bis später."<br>As he said this, Dr. Richtofen continued to gaze stoically at me, and then, he turned around and followed Dr. Maxis out.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Review Please!<br>**_  
><strong>Vocabulary:<br>Volksgemeinschaft-** **German expression meaning 'people's community', Nazis exploited the impression to unify Germany.  
>Deutsches Reich-<strong> **official name for Germany from 1871 to 1945 informally called the Weimar Republic.  
>Following WWI the republic emerged from the German Revolution in November 1918.<br>1919, a national assembly convened in Weimar, a new constitution for the German Reich was written,  
>then adopted on 11 August of that same year. Germany's period of liberal democracy lapsed in the early 1930s,<br>leading to the ascent of the Nazi Party (Adolf Hitler) in 1933.**

**Großdeutsches Reich- officially the Federal Republic of Großdeutsches Reich is a country in Southeaster European Union.**  
><strong>It is bordered to the north by the Caspian Sea, to the east by Mossafa and to the west by Prussia and the Persian Gulf,<strong>  
><strong>the Großdeutsches Reich is considered the most influential nation in the European Union.<strong>  
><strong>In 1933, the National Socialist Party (Hitler's administration ) won the elections for the Reichstag<strong>  
><strong>(a building like the white house) and its leader, Adolf Hitler, was elected Chancellor.<strong>  
><strong>Right after, the newly established National Socialist government changed the name of the country to Großdeutsches Reich and initiated an extensive economic programme to rebuild the economy through a large military production programme.<strong>

**Nationalsozialist-another word for 'nazi'.**

**Aryan-is a concept historically influential in Western Culture in the period of the late 19th century and early 20th century.  
>It derives from the idea that the original speakers of the Indo-European languages and their descendants up<br>to the present day constitute a distinctive race or subrace of the larger Caucasian Race.  
>Reichskanzlei-<strong> **the office of the Chancellor of Germany (then called _Reichskanzler_) in the period of the German Reich from 1871 to 1945.  
>Charmant-Charming<br>Bewerber-** **The rank of _Bewerber_ was the lowest possible SS rank and was assigned to those  
>personnel who were under consideration for candidacy in the SS.<br>****Völkisch-** **meaning 'ethnic' corresponding to 'people' some German believed to be a superior race above all others,  
>this was called the Völkish movement, started even before the first great war.<br>Fraue-Women  
>Herr-Mensir  
>danke-thank you<br>Du erwӓhnst es, herr-don't mention it, sir  
>die familie-your family<br>dummkopf-idiot, literally meaning stupid head  
>meine freundin-my (female) friend<br>bis spӓter-till then**


	3. Schweine

**a very short chapter, i know, originally it was meant to be with chapter 4,  
>but eventually i decided that they should be separated for reasons i cant quite explain.<strong>

* * *

><p>Strange memories as I drift in and out of consciousness, still sprawled on the floor pertaining to this small room,<br>I cannot remember the events leading to my arrival at this anesthetized state, or why im drenched in blood; how did things end up like this?  
>My lab coat is missing, my shirt is ripped and bloody, and my left shoe is missing.<br>Ah, I appear to be bleeding from a few bullet wounds, nothing too serious though…  
>However, I am annoyed with the way my head is spinning;<br>I close my eyes and try to stop it, but to no avail.  
>It seems it will be a while before my body digests the toxins,<br>so I am left with my thoughts, thoughts of another time in another place  
>Somewhere near Breslau, Waffenfabrik Der Riese, 1937, mid-May…<p>

The next day I awoke in a comfortable bed lined next to another bed, where Sophia slept;  
>A tray with eggs, bacon, toast, and coffee awaiting to be found on the dresser,<br>the smell had partially been the perpetrator of disturbing my much needed sleep.  
>The first thing Sophia and I had done after eating breakfast was to take a nice long shower,<br>Sophia had gone first and did not know she had used all the hot water until it was my turn, this was a better wake up call than coffee.  
>Dr. Maxis had been good to us, he had given us a nice quiet room with a balcony to look up at the stars or down at the horizon,<br>the décor was in good taste, consisting of white and pastel colors, and jazzy posters; even the curtains were nice.  
>The dresser was stalked with clothing as well.<br>I don't know about Sophia, but I preferred a summer dress anytime than to wear the same dirty uniform we had worn for four days already.

"What sexist schweine, I can't believe zhey gave us dresses, instead of respecting us as equals und giving us uniforms!"  
>Sophia retorted, looking at herself in the mirror as she swayed her hips back and forth, making ripples of the dress flow with the movement.<br>"Bleibst Ruhe, mein freundlin, remember, ve are not of any rank as of yet, to zhem ve are still outsiders, be patient, if you continue to act defiantly you vill be shot und discarded, zhese people are heartless, you know zhat betta zhan anyone."  
>That she did, her lover whom she was living with and herself had taken pity on a Jewish family of five, and had decided to hide them.<br>All was well for several weeks, until someone slipped the information to the authorities.  
>A few days afterwards a group of SS soldiers arrived at their doorstep, the house was searched with the excuse that they were following standard procedure, and when they found what they were looking for, the Jews were killed and her lieben went to prison.<br>Sophia was lucky to have been working during that time, otherwise, she would have met the same fate as his, or worse, they could have raped her first.  
>"Ja, vhat you say is true, Imelda…I hate zhese widerlich schweine,! Yet I have no choice but to work for them…<br>I need to get mich liebling out, I don't care how I do it!" Sophia said this in a fury,  
>stomping a leg onto the floorboards for emphasis, tears of rage bubbling in her green eyes, a very passionate woman indeed.<p>

Later on that same day, while Sophia and I played a game of cards to kill time there came a knock on the door.  
>Both dropped our cards and stood, "Hereinkommen."<br>Sophia called out nervously; I too feeling very apprehensive, for this was what we had been waiting for all evening.  
>Like so, Dr. Maxis walked in, followed by Dr. Richtofen, arms held firmly behind his back. He closed the door behind him,<br>eyes once more lingering solely on me. This time, I did not bother looking back at him.  
>"Guten Morgen, you two look lovely in dier kleide." Dr. Maxis commented pleasantly, eyeing Sophia head to toe.<br>Bowing only slightly, he reached out with his hand, waiting for her to give him hers, Sophia only looked at him in contempt,  
>as if snakes would sprout out from his sleeve and kill her, she refused to touch him.<br>Dr. Maxis perceived this to be the case, so he withdrew, turning to give Dr. Richtofen a meaningful look  
>"Folgst mich, would you please, ?" he directed back at Sophia, whom gave him a proud 'hmph' and followed him out.<br>Just like that, I was left alone in the room with Richtofen,  
>immediately the air grew tense as if someone had manually released more density into the atmosphere.<p>

All of a sudden, playing with my fingers became very interesting, requiring my complete focus.  
>"Mrs. Fleischer, i-" I heard him say, approaching me one foot at a time,<br>"Ms. Fleischer" I interrupted before he could continue his sentence or get any closer, meeting his gaze.  
>"Entschuldigst mich?" came his dumbfounded question as he stopped on his heels,<br>his expression articulating true confusion; a small laugh escaped my lips.  
>"I am not married, nor widowed, so it is Miss, you can call me Imelda, I do not mind."<br>I jauntily said, giving him a reassuring smirk, Richtofen repaying me with a nervous smile.  
>It seemed it was difficult for him to approach me, his step confident yet careful, taking in my every move.<br>I took this time to study him as well.

Now that we were in the natural sunlight, it was easy to discern his features, stunning steel green eyes that held fearsome intelligence,  
>no laughing lines, a strong jaw demanding respect, and a straight posture signaling much discipline,<br>there was something about this man that made me uneasy, yet there was also something that drew me to him.  
>Dr. Richtofen noticed me studying him; perceptively, he stood patiently to allow me all the time I needed, of course,<br>not before mocking me with a playful grin.  
>Yes, I could see an untapped ambition in his mannerism.<p>

"Of course meine frau, my sincerest apologies." He courtly bowed as he said this,  
>his eyes never leaving mine, forevermore glowing with such fierce intensity.<br>I was never one to cower from ones gaze, I was taught that it was a sign of weakness,  
>but it was very hard to look him in the eye without growing uneasy.<br>"I have many questions for you, but before ve begin zhe standard procedure, I hope you do not mind accompanying me on a walk, ja?"  
>I did not protest, after all, this question was purely rhetorical.<strong><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Please leave me a review! I thoroughly enjoy knowing what my readers think of my work!<em>**

**Vocabulary:**

****Waffenfabrik Der Riese-the giant weapons factory.  
>schweine-pigs<br>bleibst ruh-remain calm  
>lieben-lovelover?  
>widerlich-disgusting<br>mich liebling-my love  
>hereinkommen-come in<br>guten morgen-good morning  
>dier kleide-those dresses<br>folgst mich-follow me  
>entschuldigst mich-excuse me<strong>  
><strong>


	4. Spring

**being sick has given me time to think about things, so here is the next chapter!**

* * *

><p>M.W.<em> Fodor wrote in 'The Nation' in 1936, "No race has suffered so much from an inferiority complex as has the German.<br>National Socialism was a kind of Couè method of converting the inferiority complex, at least temporarily, into a feeling of superiority."**  
><strong>_**  
><strong>  
><em>"Why of course the people don't want war. Why should some poor slob on a farm want to risk his life in a war<br>when the best he can get out of it is to come back to his farm in one piece? Naturally the common people don't want war neither in Russia,  
>nor in England, nor for that matter in Germany. That is understood.<br>But, after all, it is the leaders of the country who determine the policy and it is always a simple matter to drag the people along,  
>whether it is a democracy, or a fascist dictatorship, or a parliament, or a communist dictatorship.<br>Voice or no voice, the people can always be brought to the bidding of the leaders.  
>That is easy. All you have to do is tell them they are being attacked, and denounce the peacemakers for lack of patriotism and exposing the country to danger.<br>It works the same in any country."-Herman Göering(_Commander-in-Chief of the _Lufwaffe, German for air force)_

* * *

><p>Most of the walk was very quiet; Richtofen led the way out of the factory (what felt like an eternity),<br>passing three individual security checks on our way through a quiet exit, which connected to a small trail that continued down the grassy meadow of about thirty feet in diameter on every side, blending into the forest surrounding Waffenfabrik Der Riese.  
>This path did not wander far, it was still visible from the inside, this was a fact, for there were several watch guards stationed in every corner of the gate surrounding Der Riese; I knew they were watching us with their binoculars, guns in hand in case I decided to run or do anything sudden.<br>I bet anything that Dr. Richtofen had alerted them before we left, that he was going on a walk with der frau and to not be disturbed in any way.

It took us roughly a half hour to get out of the facility (which is huge, about the size of a small village),  
>and about fifteen minutes to tread down the trail.<br>It was well into the day so the cold fog that lingered in the mornings when temperatures were low would be absent for another five hours or so,  
>allowing rays of the sun to filter through the nest of trees ever so slightly, producing a very blissful, refreshing temperature.<br>This was a good example of Spring beauty, the trees slowly waking from their slumber, flowers wanting to bloom,  
>causing there to be a lingering smell of pollen in the air.<br>One could watch as the few dead leaves that were left fell from their branches, floating as they descend,  
>only to be caught midair by the wind, lifting them back up, weaving throughout the clustering trees, whirling in harmony…<br>only to die back down into silence, giving augmentation to the echoing sound of birds chirping somewhere in the distance.  
>Somehow, this once deathly quiet between Dr. Richtofen and myself developed into that of comfort as I invited myself to further explore my visual surroundings, which would explain why I didn't notice I had bumped into him until it felt virtually like I had run into a stern wall.<p>

"Ah, ich enstchuldige miche, herr, my head vas in zhe clouds und I did not see you stop!"  
>I was quick to apologize, taking a few steps back, though I couldn't help but to catch his scent, the smell of old books and good quality tobacco.<br>Richtofen was now regarding me with a mixed expression of humor and embarrassment.  
>"It is fine, frau, it is partially my fault for abruptly halting in my step as I vas directly in front of you."<br>Having said that, his expression hardened back into its usual cold visage, and with a gesture of the hand, he invited me to walk beside him;  
>I complied, encouraging him to continue with a small smile.<br>"But enough vith zhe pleasantries, I am not interested in bartering polite nonsense vithz you,"  
>he hesitated, searching for my eyes; he regarded me with interest and a very charming smile that would make any other weak legged girl falter.<p>

"I vish to study you thoroughly, I must know vhere you stand in terms of academic competence und psychological health,  
>your epistemology in general, it is important to know if I am to trust you vith meine und Dr. Maxis' <strong>raison d'être<strong>."  
>It pleased me that he would use a famous French phrase meaning 'reason of existence', it certainly indicated a man with an open mind to philosophy.<br>"Zhat is only sensible, , I am looking forward to answering your questions to zhe best of my ability,  
>I am very curious as to vhat your 'life's work' is, somezhing brilliant I am sure."<br>I smiled pleasantly as we continued walking, the sun clashing with my cream colored dress.  
>A very pretty dress at that, with a silk underskirt, accompanied by a pair of one inch heels.<br>This guise proved to be ideally comfortable under the German sun caressing my exposed back, providing infinite warmth in the shade.

"Are you a zealous nationalsozialist?" came the question seemingly out of nowhere,  
>Richtofen's attention sharply fixed on me, falling back on his semi-marching rhythm to match a more comfortable stride,<br>once more locking arms behind his back; this was a very militarized habit of his, I noted.  
>I have encountered many National Socialists in my life, many of which I judged to be sexist dummkopf's that always liked to harass me<br>with the Hausfrau ideology, men that followed a belief just because that is what most people are believing,  
>but in reality they are just mindless schafe, appealing to whatever personality is the safest to have.<p>

I learned to be careful, as well, of those Nationalsozialist's that are frighteningly obsessed with the Völkish Ideals, these demented men do many unspeakable things, naturally resulting to be the ones that reached higher ranks, or are surgeons, or nurses….  
>To be a good Nazi, one must bash a few heads here and there, a sturnbannführer once told me,<br>I was seated next to him at a speech in my university and had no other choice but to listen….  
>i did not ask anything of his occupation, though it was obvious by the uniform he proudly wore.<br>So it is that he rambled on, bragging of his cruelty like a trophy,  
>his disgusting rotten breath hitting me in the face in sickening waves, invading my nostrils.<br>I would sit there and listen, and I was expected not to complain, because I was just a silly fraue trying to get an 'education'.  
>Never had hatred been so tangible, it was even a taste, a metallic, unpleasant taste.<br>or was that because I was so angry that I bit my lip, causing it to bleed into my mouth?

Nonetheless, that is neither here nor there, and Richtofen, did not seem malicious, he appeared to be more concerned with science than politics.  
>Perhaps he would understand my point of view.<br>"I did not kommen here by choice, but neither am I objecting, recht?  
>I absolutely vill not stand for zhis so called Volkskrieg or a Führerprinzip land,<br>but I am more interested in die developments der Führer ist die Finanzierung more zhan anyzhing else, I am not interested in human morality or politics."  
>I paused quickly to examine Richtofen's demeanor, seeing as he was still regarding me with amusement, I deemed it safe to go on without being shot.<br>"I do demand equality as a voman, if I am to vork for sie, for I assure you i can be as cruel as any man here."  
>As I said this, I narrowed my eyes at him, letting him know I was very serious.<br>Silently we stared at each other until he burst into an almost maniacal laughter.  
>I felt my face grow hot with anger, balling my hands into fists, I proceeded to glare at the man as he laughed at me.<br>Abruptly, his laughter seized, followed by a nasty smirk, one that belonged to a man that enjoyed brutality.  
>"Zhat is a very interesting disposition, frau, it pleases me zhat you understand zhat we are men of science here, very vell,<br>let's go back, to my office, shall ve?" and with that he sped up his pace, I followed suit, back to another entrance of the building.  
>Richtofen did not say anything afterwards; instead he kept his gaze on me, every now and then glancing downward to see where he was stepping.<p>

A couple dozen feet before we got there, I noticed a soldier in a nearby watch tower pointing his sniper rifle us,  
>though I knew it could only be pointed at me; I grew tense, watching the man as he looked at me through his scope.<br>My heart grew uneasy and I felt my pores releasing cold sweat, I shivered as a very icy pang traveled down my spine.  
>I was going to die, I knew.<br>I would drop as soon as he pulled that trigger, a headshot, no doubt.  
>I hope my blood spills on , because I knew he had called the assassination, which is when I realized why we had gone on a walk.<br>However, I did not die, this was due to a very minute gesture of the hand, courtesy of the Doctor himself,  
>I'm sure he thought I did not notice that he had called it off.<br>Something I said changed his mind, for I knew he had taken me outside to kill me quietly, but in the end he decided against it.  
>I was not sure if I should be happy or frightened, in fact, I felt rather offended.<br>This, I kept to myself for fear that he might just change his mind.  
>At this point, my analogy of him so far was that of a cold and calculating man, confident and slightly ambitious,<br>ambivalent in nature, for he had a certain warmth and passion to him.  
>I knew he could be very kind if it was in his best interests, though he could also use this as a form of manipulation.<br>His humility could have also been accounted for by his youth, for he could not be that much older than me, no more than ten years.  
>Of course, he was a man of his work, a man that did what he must do, regardless of principles.<br>I would forever be cautious of him; I knew he'd stab me in the back if he needed to.

* * *

><p><strong>And with that this chapter leads to an abrupt halt! I didn't want to keep my readers waiting,<br>so i decided once more to cut a chapter short and deliver a bit more. Please review, ja!**

**Vocabulary:**

**der frau-the lady  
>waffenfabrik-weapon factory<br>ich enstchuldige miche-excuse me  
>Hausfrau ideology-the stereotype that all women should should devote their lives to their children, husbands and cooking and cleaning.<br>shafe-sheep  
>sturnbannführer-military rank, unit leader<br>kommen-come  
>recht-right<strong>  
><strong>Volkskrieg-peoples war<br>Führerprinzip-the ideal of dicatorship lead by a single leader.  
>der Führer ist die Finanzierung-the leader is financing<strong>


	5. Hail

**if this is not too OOC, then i have done an ok job...**

* * *

><p><em>In the hands of the state, compulsory public education becomes a tool for political control and manipulation -<em>  
><em>a prime instrument for the thought police of the society.<em>  
><em>And precisely because every child passes through the same indoctrination process -<em>  
><em>learning the same "official history," the same "civic virtues," the same lessons of obedience and loyalty to the state -<em>  
><em>it becomes extremely difficult for the independent soul to free himself from the straightjacket of the ideology and<em>  
><em>values the political authorities wish to imprint upon the population under its jurisdiction.<em>  
><em>-Richard M. Ebeling (born 1950, an American Libertarian writer)<em>

_In a closed society where everybody's guilty, the only crime is getting caught. In a world of thieves, the only final sin is stupidity._  
><em>–Hunter S. Thompson (founder of Gonzo Journalism)<em>

* * *

><p>As we reached the door back into the factory, a soldier on the other side that had been awaiting us was quick to open it for us,<br>lifting his arm at an acute angle, his gloved finger tips touching his hat.  
>"Sieg Heil!" he enthusiastically announced, Richtofen returning this with the same gesture, "Heil."<br>He said, not as energetically as the young soldier; whom was not in the place to question his superior.  
>The entrance led to a hallway stretching in a complete rectangle around the factory,<br>connecting to several rooms that I later came to know held equipment, vents, test machines, test subjects and underground basements.  
>I followed Richtofen out of the hallway where there stood many buildings, dormitory rooms, a furnace,<br>laboratories and other buildings that were closed off to me and everyone else except Dr. Maxis and Dr. Richtofen.  
>In the core of this factory is a small courtyard, a strange, cloaked, bell shaped object towering in the center;<br>on the opposite side of this strange object were the stairs that led to the cells I spent several days in.  
>I memorized as much as I could as we passed through several passages and security checks,<br>trying to ignore the fervor with which the soldiers would search me, it seems they had not seen a real woman in ages  
>(let alone touch one) considering the ridiculous amount of pinup posters, calendars and magazines lying about the facility.<p>

"Vatch yourself, you dummkopf!" I angrily uttered in between tight jaws as the soldier patted me down for longer than necessary,  
>his hands lingering on my butt.<br>This was not something I would tolerate, though I only received a stern grunt from said soldier, whom quickly finished his  
>"inspection of anything suspicious and dangerous" allowing me to enter the building in which 's office was situated.<br>The doctor had noticed this mannerism, yet he did not say anything,  
>instead he chuckled to himself in amusement, and when I would search his eyes for help,<br>he simply smiled pleasantly at me, feigning innocence.  
>The fool was teasing me!<br>This made me very frustrated, yet I knew better and kept it to myself,  
>as well as my thoughts on the ridiculous security checks at every entrance of every building.<br>Richtofen knew this as well, and it seemed to bring him further amusement,  
>it seemed he had quickly taken a liking to making me flustered.<p>

We had been quiet as we passed the reception and as a gentleman should,  
>he opened the door for me, giving me a courteous smile as I proceeded past him.<br>"Zhat soldier vas obviously groping me." I muttered, not really expecting any answer from my company.  
>"Sie sind eine schöne frau, Imelda, it iz only senzible.<br>In fact, I find it hard to believe a man has not yiet zeen to it to keep you to himshelf"  
>he casually commented as we climbed the flight of stairs up the three story building.<br>This had proven astonishing for me; I was not expecting any sort of compliment from a former military surgeon and current nazi standartenführer.  
>This attention made me uneasy.<br>I was not bashful in nature, so I looked him straight in the eye, and with all seriousness I replied.  
>"You flatter me, doctor, zhat is only because I have devoted my life to meine studiez,<br>I haven't zhe time to fool around vith uzeless pricks, pardon meinen Wortschatz." I pleasantly smiled, we were nearing the third floor.  
>"Nein, i vill repeat myself, I do not vish to be formal with you, it wastes too much time."<br>He encouraged, the smile I quickly grew accustomed to still plastered on his usually cold features,  
>his gaze holding mine, assuring me that his full attention was exclusively on me, that he was eagerly awaiting to hear the next thing I would say.<br>"If you say zo, zhough it is hard not to respect a man of your…hierarchy"  
>pausing for dramatic effect, I received a pleased chuckle in return,<br>_ what am I doing?_ I thought as I tittered back; _oh dear god, am I flirting with him?_

The realization struck me like having a water filled bucket thrown at me while holding a radio.  
>I was so awestruck that I physically stumbled, my ankle painfully twisting in the wrong direction as I faltered on my own shoe.<br>Instinctively i braced myself as I lost footing of the stair case, holding on for dear life with my hands so  
>I would not end up tumbling uncontrollably down the rest of the way.<br>Immediately I began taking deep breaths to ease the terrible sting and also to prevent bursting into a bipolar fit of rage,  
>for it could not be possible that I was flirting with a Nazi!<br>"Bist du in Ordnung, frau?" came said Nazi's concerned question as he crouched down beside me,  
>one hand sustaining my elbow as he helped me up.<p>

"Ja, I am perfectly fine, herr, zhank you for vorrying." I politely stuttered, as I was lifted on my two feet,  
>but as soon as I applied weight onto my heels, my body involuntarily fell back down, my ankle quivering in protest.<br>Suppressing a startled scream by biting down on my lip, I had little time to notice that I was now in Richtofen's arms,  
>for he was the only thing keeping me from falling back down.<br>Anxiety kicked in as I noted his hand on my waist, his warm breath on my naked neck,  
><em>oh dear god! <em>I thought _what do I do?  
><em>"If you are indeed fine, you vould be regaining zhe pigment zhat you vere quick to lose,"  
>a pause to allow a chuckle in my honor, "like if you had seen a poltergeist!"<br>he teased, like an adult does a child when the child is told something and does not listen.  
>Suppressing a stream of insults I quickly counted to ten in my head, this didn't prove calming at all, but Dr. Richtofen wouldn't wait forever,<br>"Ok maybe ich war unwahr, ich habe mir fußknöchel verletzt, nothing too serious, ja?"  
>I dryly added, biting my lip as pangs of pain traveled throughout my body.<p>

The doctor nodded, for it seemed only obvious that I had hurt myself,  
>and with carefree ease he lifted my legs with his arm and carried me up the remaining stairs.<br>"Lass mich los, bitte!" I protested violently, pushing myself away from him with my palms;  
>this was not a very bright idea, however.<br>"Sehr Gut" came the reply, letting go of me as he spoke the two words,  
>instantly I felt my body drop and panic kicked in, involuntarily wrapping my arms around Richtofen's shoulders.<br>This was exactly what he wanted me to do, I realized, as he caught my body midair with his arms,  
>he knew the whole time that I would grab onto him for fear of falling and would leave me no choice but to let him carry me.<p>

"Du scheißkerl!" I angrily roared as I punched him as hard as I could,  
>taking little note that my efforts at being formal and polite had just gone completely down the drain by this simple sentence.<br>It seems my fists were not very threatening, for the doctor has not reacted at all to my hateful blows, in fact, he seemed to find it quite funny,  
>chuckling with more vitality as I continued to battle him until we reached his office, where he reached in his pocket and dug out a key.<br>Not as fervently as before, but still present, he cackled as he unlocked and opened the door.  
>With as little grace as possible, I was dropped onto a chair in the corner beside the door.<p>

I grew silent, adjusting myself comfortably on the chair, watching the doctor fumble through pieces of papers on his desk.  
>Whatever anger that was boiling within me seconds ago was now gone and I was only left with curiosity as to the new location I was now situated in.<p>

Nothing elegant or aesthetic, a very small space, no less than fifteen feet in diameter on each side,  
>walls of cement that had not been painted and therefore remained an ugly grey.<br>A poster of the human anatomy, an element chart that seemed greatly worn out, and a few other posters of chemical formulas and mathematical equations hung about the walls, a small space holding only a small window covered by thick curtains to my direct right.  
>The far left corner of the room seeming to grow into a parapet,<br>an extra room considering there was a door there.  
>The place reeked of too many cigarettes and chemistry.<p>

In front of me, back against the outer wall stood a large filing cabinet with more papers stacked on top being held down by a book holder containing several thick alphabetized thesaurus' consisting purely of scientific terms.  
>Beside this filing cabinet was a table mounted on the wall next to it,<br>different sized Erlenmyer, Volumetric and Florence flasks, a full test tube rack, a mortar and pestle, funnels,  
>several tongs, clamps, stands, burets, burners, and many other materials entailing a large chemistry set lay scattered about the tabletop,<br>along with more books and heavily scribbled papers.  
>On the corner I also noticed a large tool box stacked lying on top of more storage.<br>This office was not for show, but for hard hours of non-stop works and digging through books,  
>situated as far away from people as possible to discard any sort of distraction of the outside world.<br>The room was not too messy, and neither was it too organized, in fact, it was right in between, with only few dishes lying about containing uneaten leftovers and a trash can in the most discreet corner of the room littered to the top with crushed up papers.  
>Having inspected all that lay about I focused my attention back at the desk to my right in the corner of the room.<p>

Finding what he was searching, Richtofen had snatched a pen sitting on the polished oak counter and walked around the desk, handing me a thick collection of papers and a hard cover book along with the pen, with a grunt of approval he turned around and entered the extra room.  
>"A half of der papers are a test, finish zhat first und give it to me before you move on to filling out zhe rest."<br>Came his voice from the parapet, the sound of many things being carelessly thrown around echoing with his words.  
>I looked down at the first paper, printed by typewriter, neatly written in capital letters, it said<br>'FERTIGKEITSEST' I knew where this was going.  
>I was required to take a ten page aptitude test before anything else, this was only obvious.<br>The problems on this test were rather intricate and confusing,  
>each question at least a paragraph long enquiring about subjects that I hoped I would never have to address again when I graduated.<br>I hated most analyzing questions designed to misguide the untrained eye,  
>and many official terms that poked at my memory most unpleasantly.<p>

The first question, easiest of all asked me to describe the phylogenic interrelations hips between living organisms,  
>taking about five minutes to answer; as I began to move on to the next, an uneasy feeling crept over me,<br>the room had grown silent and something just didn't feel right about it.  
>Wearily, I looked up from the assessment only to find Dr. Richtofen standing a few feet away from me with a first aid kit in hand,<br>silently regarding me with a pensive look on his face.  
>As soon as he noticed me look up he approached me, pulling up a chair in front of me, and with a smile he nodded at my foot,<br>"Wenn es ihnen rech ist?"  
>How long had he been waiting there to gain my attention?<br>What was he thinking about?  
>This man confused me, he made me feel uneasy, and his mood was nothing less than erratic.<br>However, I decided, he was a man of intelligence, and many clever men were not known for their societal skills.

A few seconds passed of him waiting for my answer, and me dosing off in my own thoughts before I realized he was asking to see my injured foot,  
>I had forgotten all about it, but now that I had once again become painfully aware, I could feel the muscle contracting, heat radiating in painful throbs.<br>Silently I lifted my leg to rest my foot on the Doctors black pants, ignoring the amused chuckle that escaped his lips to tease me of my daydreaming.  
>"Now, let's inspect zhe damage, shall ve?" he asked no one in particular,<br>unbuckling my shoe and carefully taking it off, discarding the item to the floor.  
>With even more care he began to massage my foot, starting from the crevice of my longus tendons and working his way up,<br>I hissed in pain, gripping the armchair for support as his fingers weaved through tendons and veins and finally to my Achilles tendon.  
>As I grew accustomed to the pain, the sensation grew from pain to that of delightful comfort as his<br>calloused fingers expertly massaged the swollen muscles.  
>I sighed in pleasure, my entire body relaxing to this single feeling.<br>It was so overwhelming that I didn't notice when it stopped and that the Doctor had begun to wrap a bandage around my injured extremity,  
>as he did this, he was once more regarding me with that amused smile of his.<p>

Angry with myself that I would let my guard down so easily, I looked down at the stack of papers still sitting on my lap and began to write furiously.

* * *

><p><strong>Sieg heil-hail victory<br>heil-hail  
>sie sind eine schöne frau-you are a beautiful woman<br>standartenfϋhrer-standard leader (military rank that was given to SS officers who commanded units between three hundred to five hundred men) equivalent to Oberst -full colonel-  
>bist du in ordnung-are you alright<br>ich war unwahr-I was dishonest  
><strong>**ich habe mir fußknöchel verletzt-I injured my ankle  
>lass mich los, bitte-let me go, please<br>sehr gut-very well  
>du scheißkerl-you bastard<br>fertigkeitsest-aptitude test  
><strong>**wenn es ihnen rech ist-if you please (with your permission)**

**A/n. I am very careful to keep to the time line of nazi zombies and events that are real,  
>These events occurring in Der Riese are taking place in 1937, before Hitlers Administration rose to its peak of brutality starting 1939 until 1945, when World War II ended, before they finished building concentration camps, im sure they were already experimenting in asylums and hospitals, which will explain the character Imelda working in Verrückt years later.<br>My point is that this time was more peaceful, when they barely discovered element 115 much less that it could reanimate dead cells.  
><strong>


	6. Hazy

**Enjoy! If you have any questions or comments, dont hesitate to let me know!**

* * *

><p><em>"The rules that come with mental patients are that a third get better, a third get worse and a third remain the same. Do you know what I mean by that?"<em>  
><em>–Dr. Ewen Cameron psychiatrist involved in shock therapy and mind control research.<em>

_"The blessing of euthanasia should be granted only to true Germans"-Dr. Viktor Brack_

* * *

><p>Dr. Richtofen was a very different person when I first met him, before his 'work' changed him, before he went insane.<br>Then again, these days who knows what sanity is anymore?  
>In a world where people are treated like property,<br>where you can be shot for any reason at all, any small suspicion of treason.  
>The pope, children growing up with the endlessly drilling in their minds that mass murder is<br>justified for reasons that are too complicated for their innocent minds to understand.  
>They are being lied to, and used, and god only knows for what.<br>For reasons that I am no longer sure make any sense anymore…when did I even accept them to be sensible anyway?

A few times I awoke from induced sleep before falling blissfully back into oblivion.  
>The unresponsive and highly injured state my body is in was mostly what drove me to fully awaken, fighting the sedatives every step of the way.<br>It seems I had been shot in the thigh and above my left Ilium.  
>I am pretty sure my kidneys, intestines and femoral arteries are intact.<br>The problem is how long have I been bleeding for.  
>How long I had been laying here, I also did not know, but if I did not get treated, I knew I would definitely die.<br>Slowly, very slowly I regained control of my muscles, allowing me to roll over on my belly,  
>ignoring the excruciating protests my wounded torso made, and with much effort I began to pull myself forward with my hands,<br>submerging into the coagulated blood caked on the floor.

I did not care, I had to get to the supply storage that I knew was close by.  
>As I finally dragged myself out of the small room, I began to hear strange groans and moans,<br>they sounded awful, only a dying organism could make such awful noises.  
>I looked to my right, nothing but an empty hallway, the power seemed to be out which was just a classic.<br>As I turned my cramped neck to the left, my eyes widened in horror of what I saw,  
>a strangled cry leaving my lips, my brain slowly making the connection.<p>

"O Lieber gott!" I heard myself cry as I watched the creature tear its way toward me, it's ugly decaying eye sockets bulging ever so slightly.  
>It required extra attention to detail to tell, but they were definitely fixed on me.<br>The creature was human, for there was a spinal cord dangling out of its torso,  
>its intestines sliding along the floor with no pelvis or legs to hold them in its rib cage.<br>This horror left a nasty trail of desiccated blood and other bodily fluids.  
>It was foulest odor I have ever encountered, burning my nostrils, making my eyes water as foul stomach gases irritated my retina.<p>

I cried out again, trying to push myself up with my trembling arms, but to no avail, I had no strength,  
>however, the effort had caused my hip to bleed faster a cold shiver passed my body, and I knew my blood pressure had gone significantly down.<br>The realization that things might get physical struck me, I would have to fight an undead torso, and it was a life and death situation.  
>I stopped resisting, i sat there and waited for the auto animated entity to close its distance of only a few feet,<br>what had once been a raven S.S. uniform was now a collection of wool, silk,  
>and cotton bits and pieces that had absorbed too much blood, now forming a solid consistency.<br>The creature was so close to me now, It was so very hard to not scream,  
>the displeasure was incredible, nothing I have encountered had ever reached this level of filth, and I had seen many disgusting things.<p>

"Come und get me." I challenged the being, taking out a pen I had left in my pocket; anything sharp would do more damage than my trembling fists.  
>As the creature lashed out at me with its disfigured hand and missing digits, I quickly returned the blow with a swift stab at its left eye socket,<br>rewarded with a squishy sound and mangled groan from the zombie.

This was not a good idea, for when I pulled the ballpoint out a mixture of blood,  
>puss and what seemed like brain matter poured out, spattering onto me and the floor.<br>Immediately I dropped the pen impaling a shriveling eye socket with a dangling membrane and threw up some nasty chunks myself.  
>My nausea and bullet wounds were not the only things to worry about,<br>for the creature was still only half un-dead, I did not notice until I heard a loud gunshot.  
>I looked up from my filth in surprise, my vision blurring by the sudden movement,<br>all I could see was a tall figure looming over me with a six shot revolver pointed at me,  
>as my gaze established focus, I could not believe what I was seeing.<p>

"R-richtofen?" I weakly enquired, hoping this was not a hallucination.  
>As I said this name, the man in front of me let down his gun, squinting his eyes at me as if he too thought I was just a delusion of his.<br>"first I hear voices, und now zhis?" he commented at no one in particular.  
>Is it just me, or is his voice more acute than it used to be?<br>I couldn't exactly put my finger on it, but he sounded different, crazed.  
>"No, no, I am real, und I am dying." I managed to say, rolling over on my hip so he could see my wounds,<br>ignoring the fact that I was now sitting in blood, vomit, brain matter, and puss.  
>The strain of sitting on my hip sent my eyes rolling back as a wave of pain and nausea hit me,<br>I fell back, a loud groan leaving me as I felt bile rise in my throat once again.  
>I tried to fight it, but to no avail, I lost consciousness again.<p>

* * *

><p>"You failed six of zhe fifteen questions on zhe test." Came the simple remark, a tone of disappointment was easy to catch.<br>Dr. Richtofen regarded me with a cold visage, handing me the graded test I had taken the day before.  
>After completing the test I was dismissed back to my quarters, where i was escorted by a soldier.<br>Sophia had gotten the same kind of test, though the questions varied;  
>she knew much about chemical compounds and biology and therefore would probably be better off than me.<br>At first she hated Dr. Maxis, but now she would talk about him like a dreamy school girl does her idol.

It was kind of creepy how different her disposition had become in the matter of a few hours,  
>regardless, we chatted nonsense about our lives until it was time to go to sleep,<br>this was signaled by a loud bell somewhere out in the facility.  
>In the morning I had been called back to the office of Dr. Richtofen, whom, according to Sophia, was just Dr. Maxis' assistant.<br>"Don't be confused!" she said as I angrily bad mouthed Richtofen, thinking he was all high and mighty when he had a meister to obey.

"Zhis doesn't mean he doesn't have authority, he is second in command, don't forget zhat!" was her brief warning.  
>And now here I was, feeling like I was in school all over again, about to be told by my teacher to study harder.<br>I didn't bother looking at the test, instead I locked eyes with the doctor, raising an inquisitive eyebrow.  
>"So…vhat does zhat mean?" I asked, folding my arms, scooting back into the chair.<br>The doctor was silent, his elbows on the desk, folding his gloved hands together and resting his chin on leathered knuckles.  
>A small smirk crept up on his lips as the doctor locked eyes with me;<p>

"It means you are not half as bad as vhat I thought, I handed you an aptitude test of subjects you are not an expert of,  
>but you still managed to answer most of zhem correctly."<br>I was not expecting him to praise me, but I did not let my guard down, I was silent.  
>Richtofen too was silent, taking a note of the men's SS uniform I was wearing;<br>it seemed he liked me wearing a dress for he provided a disapproving shake of the head.

"Und how is your ankle feeling today?" he brightened, standing up from behind his desk and walking up to me,  
>before he could get any closer, I etched into my chair and smiled.<br>"Oh it feels much better, danke herr" I nervously replied, fidgeting in my seat as he stood a few feet away from me, arms behind his back.

"Zhat ist gut to hear." He paused, his face rearranging into that of seriousness once more,  
>he took a seat next to me, arranging his uniform as he got comfortable, locking eyes with me.<br>"You are an expert in cognitive science, ja?" he didn't wait for me to reply, we both knew this was true.

"I have matters I wish to discuss vith you, but before ve get down to business,  
>I must have you promise me you vill not say a zhing to Sophia or Dr. Maxis, or anyone for zhat matter."<br>this was interesting, was the Doctors assistant hiding something?  
>Was he creating a project of his own?<br>I nodded, not once breaking eye contact, it was essential he knew I was serious.

"Vhat is it you are doing zhat requires a manner of secrecy, most importantly, vhy do you need me?"  
>The doctor smiled, lifting a gloved hand to his face, he held out his index finger in front of his lips,<br>"Shhhh, all in good time, Imelda," he paused, leaning closer to me and signaling for me to approach him,  
>I inclined forward a few inches, not too close.<p>

"I need someone like you if I am to carry out…zome projects."  
>He cheerfully explained, reaching into his breast pocket.<br>At first I thought he would take out a hand gun and shoot me right then and there, but instead he took out an envelope,  
>my name written in fine cursive.<p>

"Read zhis on your own time, vhen no one ist looking.  
>For now, meine meister has told me to show you around the facility and let you in on vhat projects we vill be developing here.<br>Did you fill out zhe papers I gave you yesterday?"  
>I remembered that I had left them on my drawer, so then I proceeded to tell him….<p>

* * *

><p>"Uhhh…you sure you found her alive?" came a congested raspy voice in english, the r's rolling like a Russian's,<br>the sound of boots shuffling somewhere to my left, someone reloading their gun.  
>"Yeah, I wouldn't be surprised if nazi here liked to fuck corpses."<br>Said another voice, this one low and impatient, the accent of foreign origin, like the first voice.  
>"Shut up, Dempshey, I have to get zhe bullets out und need to concentrate! Go avay"<br>replied an angered familiar voice, an awkward silence settled.  
>There followed more some shuffling of clothes and boots decreasing in volume,<br>"Fucking asshole nazi piece of shit…" a very low mumble that my sharp hearing caught,  
>"Shtupid American…" and I didn't seem to be the only person that caught it.<p>

Who were those people? My thoughts were cut short as I felt someone take hold of my torn shirt;  
>I opened my eyes only to catch Richtofen standing over me, knife at hand.<br>The doctor noticed I had opened my eyes and flashed me a toothy grin.  
>"Oh good, your avake." He commented cheerfully as he once more took hold of my shirt.<br>While holding the knife under the cotton, he sliced my shirt open with one quick motion.  
>Normally the shirt would fall back to reveal my flesh, but it was caked with so much blood that bits of the cloth had stuck to the wounds,<br>the shirt stayed in place.

I searched for Richtofen's eyes, worried as to what he would do;  
>he was staring at me with an expression I simply could not decipher and made me uneasy.<br>I was not in the condition to hold my head up for very long, however, and I lay back down,  
>taking note of the nausea and pain that I was starting to feel, the sedatives were almost worn off.<br>"I found you in zhe Wehst ving" the Doctor finally said, walking closer to me so he would be in my field of vision;  
>he reached in his left pocket, taking out a syringe with a strange pale substance.<br>I am not sure if it was my bloody deficiency, for I could not be seeing that it was glowing!

"Vhat zeh hell ist zhat!" I reprimanded, trying my best to back away, but I had no strength left in me to move,  
>I sat back down in what I dully noted was a medical chair, with restraints and everything...<br>The doctor smiled at me, he seemed malnourished for his cheeks were hollow and his SS uniform hung loosely on him,  
>last I remembered he had been in good physical condition.<br>"Relax, it vill make you feel better, I promise" he said, that crazed tone I had previously seen showing itself once more,  
>there was definitely something different about him.<br>How long had it been since our last encounter?  
>"I just got off a bunch of sedatives, don't you dare stab me with whatever that is, du hurensohn!"<br>I angrily retorted, with much effort I sat up on my elbows,  
>the strain causing another wave of pain and nausea to override my system.<br>I coughed; spraying blood in my hand as I quickly covered my mouth.

The doctor held the syringe up, eyeing me curiously.  
>A big bad Cheshire cat smile still fixated on his lips as he watched me struggle with every small movement I made,<br>paying dearly as blood just kept gushing out.  
>"Now, now, mein frau, ve can do zhis seh easy vay, or ve can do zhis seh hard vay, ihre wahl."<br>I narrowed my eyes, I would not succumb to his threats, whether they be empty or not, I would not allow myself to be sedated once more,  
>being robbed of my freedom of my own body was pretty infuriating.<p>

I turned my head away from him, collecting all the unpleasant blood and leftover puke from my mouth,  
>and released it in one wad of spit somewhere far where I could not see.<br>"Ich werde stech mich, vergiss es!" I darkly hissed in warning, giving him the best intimidating glare I could muster,  
>taking a quick glance at the scalpel lying on the tray, but to no avail.<br>The doctor threw his head up and laughed hysterically, and just as the oscillation rose in pitch, it subsided just as drastically.  
>In mere seconds the doctor was hovering over me, the weight of his body completely paralyzing my already weakened body.<br>I tried to move my arms, but the Doctor had beaten me to it,  
>both my arms were held above my dome, both wrists shackled by bony leathered fingers.<br>I glared up at the man on top of me, his smirk angering me beyond redemption.  
>The doctor knew I would wait for him to let his guard down, and then I would deliver a lethal blow even if it meant bleeding out in the process.<p>

So it is that he decided his next move, at first I did not know why he removed his glove from his free hand with his teeth,  
>until he reached down and traced a finger down my naked stomach, resting on my bullet wound.<br>I shivered unpleasantly, sucking in breath through gritted teeth, the sting was unbearably painful.  
>My body felt heavy, like if plutonium had been injected into my body, with the atomic weight of 244 eliminating all chance of movement.<br>Without warning, Dr. Richtofen jammed his index finger into the un-cauterized wound, his eyes on me as he watched me whimper below him.  
>At first I cried out, but I knew that if I showed signs of weakness in front of this individual,<br>I would surely regret it; he was the kind to tease someone into madness.  
>Once I got used to the painful sensation, he proceeded to dig in the wound for the bullet.<br>The pain was unbearable, i responded by gritting my teeth so hard my brain, jaw and neck began to hurt.  
>My vision clouded over, spots appearing on my sight as i lost focus.<br>My eyes rolled back in my cranium, falling back onto the medical chair, everything went blank.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you like it, please leave a review, thank you to everyone that has read so far!<strong>  
><strong>Thank you Lope21, Guevara, and Zombiegirl777 for leaving a review!<strong>  
><strong>Your opinions are very helpful and appreciated :]<strong>

**vocabulary:**  
><strong>o lieber gott-oh my god<strong>  
><strong>meister-master<strong>  
><strong>du hurensohn-you son of a bitch<strong>  
><strong>ihre wahl-your choice<strong>  
><strong>ich werde stech mich-im going to stab you<strong>  
><strong>vergiss es-forget it<strong>


	7. Ideologies

_ "The world will not be destroyed by those who do evil, but by those who watch them without doing anything" –Albert Einstein_

_ "Small minds can't understand big spirits. To be great, you have to be willing to be mocked, hated, and misunderstood. Stay strong."-Unknown_  
><em><br>_

* * *

><p>June 17th 1937, Waffenfabrik Der Riese, mid-day.<br>After a few 'incidents' with my colleagues, I had realized that I might be one of the few people aware that the  
>National Socialist administration was behind most of our funding.<br>made sure let me know this was a matter of complete secrecy after encountering my discussion with ,  
>it seemed strange to me that we would have American scientists working for us if we were working for the Führer,<br>after enquiring him about it, I received a confused look.

"What do you mean, ma'am? What do we have to do with the Nazi's?"  
>I was about to open my mouth to speak when clamped a hand on my shoulder, painfully dragging me away.<br>"Don't Mind her, Stan, it's probably a misunderstanding, she isn't too good on English, you see."  
>Was his quick excuse, he didn't even give the doctor any time to reply for we left the lab before he could compose a sentence.<br>After being dragged away to a private area, the Doctor then furiously confronted me about the subject.

"Vhat in zhe hell do you think you are doing!" he spat in my face, earning him a glare from me, even if he was my superior,  
>I highly disliked his tone.<br>"Excuse me, herr? I don't believe I've done anyzhing wrong!  
>I vas just asking zhe American doctor why he vas working for Germany, it makes no sense."<br>I replied in a gentler tone than his screaming oscillation.  
>The doctor strolled around in a quick circle in front of me, his frustration seemingly obvious.<br>"Nein! You fool!" the doctor yelled, flailing his arms about to cause a dramatic effect.  
>"I thought you vould understand when I performed zhat ridiculous welcoming speech, Imelda!<br>Did you even read zhe field ops manual I handed to you!" he enquired, stopping in his rambling to stand in front of me once more, eyes locked on mine.  
>I was silent.<p>

The Field Ops Manual consisted of an introduction and fifteen chapters,  
>the introduction was a tedious two pages from front to back,<br>the first paragraph introduced and what Group 935's objectives and criteria were essentially about.  
>Indeed I did not read all of it, and I did not bother looking at the chapters either.<br>"I…." that's all I could muster before Dr. Maxis knew the answer to his own question,  
>he looked at me with harsh disappointment, and then he rubbed the bridge of his nose,<br>a habit he liked to display when he was trying to control his emotions.

"Imelda…I gave you and every employee that dammed book for a reason!  
>I remember saying, and correct me if I am wrong, that you were to treat it as if it was your bible!"<br>He uttered, each word emphasized with his breaking patience.  
>I was a little afraid that he was going to fire me, so I decided to suck up my pride and replied<br>"I am sorry, doctor, I promise I will read it today!  
>But what does that have anything to do with the fact that we are working for the na-"<br>I was cut off by a hand, the feeling of his wedding ring cold on my upper lip, I stared at him in surprise as he hushed me.

"Don't mention that word, don't you get it, Imelda?  
>It is a secret! We have scientists working for us all over the world,<br>it is essential to keep the nature of our benefactors in secret if we are to avoid any conflicts!"  
>He explained, looking me in the eye, desperately wanting me to understand this concept,<br>it dawned on me pretty quickly, but I was still rather unsure about something.  
>"I don't understand, when I arrived I was given an S.S. Uniform, und Dr. Richtofen wears his all the time!<br>Und we are not the only ones that wear this attire; it is only obvious tha-"  
>I was interrupted once more, the doctor was quickly growing impatient by the minute.<p>

"Group 935 consists of many ethnic varieties,  
>just because zhere are a few Nazi's in zhe formula does not mean zhe entire organization supports their ideologies.<br>Our motto is to improve zhe human condition through advanced sciences und technology!  
>It is clear to all zhat work here zhat there are cultural differences, und ve are all villing to put zhat aside in order to focus on our work!"<br>he paused to take in a breath of air, his passion for his labor burning with such intensity. I was struck by this.  
>"Do you now understand, Imelda?"<p>

In fact I did not, if group 935 was only a research organization neutral in the politics of the nations,  
>then why is it that one single nation was funding our research?<br>It made no sense, and I suspected something devious.  
>Also, I was no Nazi, I only wore the uniform because it was given to me,<br>and now I realize that everyone in the facility thought of me as a member of the S.S.  
>I could have been free from this label if I would have known this from the start!<br>"Yes, , I understand." I calmly replied, giving him an affirmative smile,  
>though I knew I didn't look too sympathetic, in fact, there was worry and questions written on my face,<br>but both of us wanted to be over with this conversation, and so with a light pat on the shoulder, the doctor left to attend to his business,  
>and I went straight to my room to read the stupid field ops manual.<p>

* * *

><p>September 13th 1945, Wittenau Sanitorium, Berlin, Germany.<br>"Vhat a fool, I forgot to restrain her." the German doctor chuckled as he predicted the violence the small female would try to expose him to once she awakened, he wiped the foreign blood off of his hand onto his pants, carefully moving from his position from on top of the lifeless female.  
>His glove had fallen idle on her neck, while the syringe he had been holding lay on the tray next to the medical chair.<br>The doctor would never admit how content it made him to see her again,  
>in all this time he was always curious as to how she had been doing after she had been transferred to the asylum.<br>A few times, he even thought of visiting her, with the excuse that he wanted to check up on the "patients" they would use for further experiments.

He heard she had been promoted to assistant to the Warden, a sadistic woman in her forties,  
>a fat pig that would yell at her inferiors and drench them in spit.<br>If a subordinate did not obey her commands, the Warden was known for injecting paint thinner into their blood stream while they slept.  
>A cruel woman she was, but he never doubted for one second that Imelda wouldn't be able to handle herself; she was the one he has chosen, after all.<br>_I wonder what has happened to her, anyway.  
><em>He thought as brief recollections of the Warden's fat face came to mind.  
>Richtofen was pensive as he instinctively performed tasks, injecting her with the healing serum containing small amounts of element 115 and several highly concentrated nutrients and vitamins, it was a wonder how this substance had been created,<br>it made things much easier in desperate situations when people were dying,  
>it endorsed incredibly fast healing and the restoration of chemicals the body needs to be healthy.<p>

eyed the bullet he had extracted curiously, though it was slightly smashed due to the impact with flesh,  
>it was still recognizable that the bullet was short and wider than most pistol bullets, being 9.22 mm in diameter,<br>it was obvious it belonged to the unique Russian Makarov Pistol he had come across in recent times.  
>Who had shot the bullet, was the unanswered question that he wanted to know.<br>Lately the former surgeon had become much more knowledgeable in weaponry.  
>Having crossed paths with many different firearms, he could not help but to dissect them like he would a patient.<br>Disassembling them and studying each of their unique structures in between waves of zombies,  
>it was a pleasant new hobby of his for the little free time he had.<p>

Speaking of firearms, he looked back at the comatose woman on the medical chair; he had yet to remove the other bullet from her thigh.  
>An Evil snicker crept in on the doctor as he thought of how he would be able to get to the wound with the confines of her pants standing in his way.<p>

Taking out his bowie knife from the holster on his hip, he began to cut at the pant leg from the bottom to the top, rewarding him with the exposure of dirtied skin, he grinned excitedly as his fingers caressed her calf muscle.  
>It had been long, much too long since he had had the pleasure of looking at a female body, even if she was drenched in filth.<br>Scars and bruises and a Uroboros tattoo hard to discern in between all the dirt and dried blood on her ankle made him wonder what ventures she had gone through before he had found her bleeding to death on the floor, in the West Wing of the asylum.  
>The doctor realized he himself was not very clean.<br>It might be that reaching for the bullet with his hand was not such a good idea.  
>Richtofen cursed under his breath in German, feeling like a complete idiot, wondering how in all the years of his experience he would forget such an important fact.<p>

Desperately, the Surgeon ran toward the cabinets standing back against the wall to his left,  
>opening each drawer with supplies still intact, finding rubbing alcohol in the lower right cabinet,<br>and grabbing a few clean towels on the way, he fumbled with the cap as he walked back to the girl.  
>As soon as he had the bottle opened, he poured a quarter of its contents onto the first wound, and another quarter into the second.<br>If it wasn't that Imelda was unconscious, she would probably be screaming in pain,  
>he knew how excruciating it was to pour pure alcohol onto a wound,<br>but it must be done in order to sterilize her wounds to prevent any infection.  
>The doctor poured more alcohol onto his own hands, wincing as a few cuts on his fingers stung in protest to the harsh substance disinfecting the tissue; he then grabbed a towel and wiped all the dirt and grime from his hands in haste.<br>Time was of essence if he was to get out the bullet from the wound before her body healed over, due to the substance he had injected in her blood stream to make her regenerate quickly.

* * *

><p><strong>Well im not really happy with this chapter, so if you dont like it either, let me know, i'll rewrite it or something.<br>Please review! I really really appreciate the reviews! Thats, like, half the reason why i keep writing****!  
>Thank you Guevara, and Kimishuler for the reviews! You guys get a smiley face :)<strong>


End file.
